


Feeble

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou





	Feeble

He stood by the chamber door, watching her as she sat in front of the hearth – her eyes focused on the way the flames curl and sway, crackling as the dry wood continued to burn. They hadn’t been alone, just the two of them in a while and now, it was just them in their bedchamber, with the light illuminating her features, he could finally notice the dark circles under her eyes, her pale lips. She looked thinner than she was before, when did she get this thin? How could he not notice? Especially with how she always seemed tired.

She never considered herself as fragile like glass, he knew she would never admit it, but at the moment, he was certain she was coming to terms with her own fragility.

“I am not well,” Her voice was weak and it broke his heart to look at her eyes. “I can feel my insides giving up on me.”

A series of coughs bubbled up from her, she was hacking continuously for a while then taking in a sharp gasp of breath.

He was losing her. Slowly, inexorably, he was going to lose her.

“But I am fighting.” Her words seemed surer. The dark shadow that seemed to loom over Richard vanished at her words. “The physicians say I have less than a month. But I am not welcoming the hands of death, not now. Not when I have so many things left unfinished.”

She took a deep breath and as if on cue, a single tear escaped her eye, “Richard?”

“My love,” His voice is low, barely audible. He knew his voice would break if he tried any louder. “I do not know what I will do without you.”

“May it be the Lord’s mercy that you will not have to know.” Her words are comforting.

“Thank you.” He whispers, risking to touch her skin and he could feel the shiver it sent to her. “Thank you for fighting.”

“For us.”


End file.
